


Rubber Chickens and The End of The World

by 1800peggysorangelipstick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Reader, Seeing the future, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800peggysorangelipstick/pseuds/1800peggysorangelipstick
Summary: Prompt: By making physical contact with someone, you can see glimpses of their future. While on a train, you accidentally brush against a stranger’s arm. You immediately have a vision where they are responsible for the apocalypse.Soundtrack/Theme Song: It's The End of The World As We Know





	Rubber Chickens and The End of The World

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is from a writing blog on tumblr called writing-prompt-s.  
> Mild Gore.

It had been a normal day at the office. Reports had been finished, started and ignored. The sleeves of your dress suit had kept you safe from your curse. Gloves covered the hands that would allow you to see a stranger’s future. After an uneventful day, you boarded the train due take you home and sat beside a brown-haired man who seemed to be arguing with his friend beside him.

“Why would it haunt a train? I fuckin’ hate trains,” whined the man beside him.

“First off, maybe it’s attached to the train. Second off, really Dean, trains too? What’s with you and public transport.” He rolled his eyes as he retorted.

For a moment you were struck by how attractive he was. His hazel eyes shone in the afternoon sun. He was so close. You were sat in the end seat, trapped between the divider and an Adonis. When you glanced to where he sat beside you found him smiling at you. As his companion snapped their fingers in front of him for the third time that evening. You chuckled you tried to find something else to concentrate on. You thought on some of the projects and reports you had to finish. Which were priorities? Which ones could be left to later? As you filed through your mental cabinet you realised that in the heat of the day sweat had pooled in your thick leather gloves. You realised that your dress suit also stuck to your body uncomfortably.

Stupid psychic tendencies you muttered harshly under your breath. You failed to notice the curious glance of the handsome stranger beside you. You failed to notice how his eyes wandered and the way he shifted in his seat as you took your jacket off.

It wouldn’t hurt to take them off for this trip, I’m just not going to touch anyone. You sighed heavily before you slipped the gloves off of your hands.

“That’s better,” you whispered as you felt yourself cooling quickly.

You sat comfortably now. Well, as comfortably as one can when hercu-fucking-les sat next to them. You glanced towards him again. When your eyes met his you quickly turned away cursing yourself. He chuckled. A sound that you found had your heart pounding. You pulled out your phone and occupied yourself, working out the kinks of your next project and wondering why you hadn’t earlier. Quietly you pretended that you weren’t swooning, that you didn’t want to hear him speak more, that you didn’t want to introduce yourself but there was no helping it. He belonged in an art gallery. It took all of your self-control not to glance at him again. Little did you know he was struggling in the exact same way.

“SAM! Pay attention. Game plan dude. Don’t make me fight a killer ghost on my own!”

“I didn’t do anything, what are you talking about?” Sam retorted.

His attention turned to you when you laughed at his brother’s hysteria. It was music to his ears. 

“That Sam. I’m talking about that.”

“What, her?”

You could basically hear ‘Dean’ rolling his eyes in response.

“No the rubber chicken beside her that you’ve been checking out.”

“The rubber chickens’ name is Y/N thanks,” you introduced yourself laughing as the two boys turned to face you.

Sam offered his hand as he introduced himself.

“I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean.”

With a bright smile and without thinking, you shook his hand.

As soon as your skin touched his you felt a cold weight settle on your shoulders and you saw a familiar white fog cover your eyes. The coppery stench of blood wafted into your nose. Lightning thundered in your ears accompanied by a choir, screams of pain. You saw a darkness cover the sun and watched as the flora around you wilted, dying. You were standing in the middle of a street surrounded by a crowd of people. Some dead, with their eyes, burned from their skulls. Some gagging, suffocated by the bodies on top of them. The wind carried the smell of burnt flesh through the streets and you watched as the people surrounding you began to choke. They doubled over as oxygen rejected them, as the world rejected them. Wings were printed on the street, singed on the bodies that littered the floor before you. Everything, creatures of all kind dead before you.

No, no, no, no, what is happening?

The Darkness suffocated the earth possessing her, undoing her and killing everything upon her.

“Shit Sam! What’d you do?!”

Sam watched as the feeling of dread surged through him. He watched as the fog over your eyes swirled violently from white to grey to red and back to white.

“I didn’t do anything Dean! She just…” You just what? What even was this? Why was did you look so scared? He tried to let go of your hand but he couldn’t escape your grasp. As soon as he tried you held on tighter.

“What have you done?” You whispered hollowly as the foggy curtain of The Sight lifted from your eyes. Tears were running down your face and your knuckles were white as you released your death grip on Sam’s hand. You were terrified but you didn’t feel as though you should run or escape. Urgency filled your, urgency to save your home. Even if it sucked.

“What are you talking about?” Sam queried.

You quickly wiped the tears from your face and put your gloves back on. The train slowed as it approached your stop.

“Ahh shit!” You cussed scrambling for an old receipt from your bag. The men in front of you watched intently as you scrawled your number onto the paper. You handed Sam the paper before gathering your belongings.

Be cool Y/N. Be cool. We’re just gonna ask him out for drinks. We can interrogate him there.

“This is my stop but you owe me a drink big man. Scratch that a few drinks AND an explanation. So give me a ring when you’ve finished your Ghostbuster gig.” You said as you stepped off onto the platform.

“See you later Y/N” he called back a confused look upon his face.

“Augh never again” You muttered sourly to your gloves. You couldn’t tell why exactly you asked him to call you. You just knew you needed to do something. In order to start doing something, you needed answers. You felt obligated to try and avoid the destruction that you had seen in your vision and it couldn’t hurt spending time, getting to know the jaw-droppingly handsome cause of the end of the world wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
